Don't you even Dare!
by Different Realities
Summary: When money is involed in the game Truth or Dare, it turns into war. For one month, Kai, tyson, max, and ray do their dares. But hey, who wouldn't want 315 dollars? Lets see who wins and gets 315 dollars. R
1. games

Disclaimer: I don't own.

I have crapy wordPad to work with so I can't spell check Like I want too...

this is going to be before the third season, and yet, sometime completely different. I don't get to watch beyblade on my TV any more, so bare with me. I have deleted something... hmmm. something thatis going to effect this story. But don't worry it is above the dotted line.

Before Notes: Kai is aware that Ray has a crush on him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hot, humid, and annoying on the bus that was taking the famous team to the next place in the beybladeing world. Kenny was sitting in back of the bus on the right side, on the other side of Kai, who was also sitting in the back but in the row behind the bus driver.Ray was two seats in front of Kenny, mildly flirting with Kai and lying down in his seat. And Tyson was seating four seat up from Kai with Max sitting by him. Max was having a conversation with Tyson.

"Hey Kenny, where are we going again?"

Kai looked at Ray, "Does it really matter?"

Ray sat up in his seat, "No I guess not Kai, We should figure out our sleeping buddies. But then again I already know who's going with me..."

Max and Tyson agree to them sharing a room, like always.

"Me and Dizzy can have one, we need our peace to do our work." Kenny mumbled, head dug into his work.

"See, Kai? Whadda I tell ya? I already knew who I was sleeping with." Ray smirked as he sunk back into his seat.

Kai turned his face from the window to look at Ray's seat, "You keep wishing, but it'll never happen Ray Kon."

Ray poke his head over his seat, "Ow Kai, I love it when you use my name like that, it sounds so sexy, like you." Ray licked the air, pretending it was something else.

"Fag-it..." Kai turned his face back to window to hid his rosey cheeks, which no one saw.

"Well Kai, it _is_ your fault." Ray sunk back into his seat, quite content for the time being.

The bus was silent. Ray fixed himself into a more comfortable postition, lying on his back, with his left foot in the seat and his right over his left knee. Ray began to tap his foot in the air, keeping a beat for himself.

"Na na-na Na, Can't touch this!" Ray sang, keeping himself content for the moment.

"Ray, I hate that song." Max belowed from his seat.

"Fine! Another one bites the dust! And another ones gone, and another ones gone, Another one bites the dust!"

"Ray, I think your singing that one wrong." Tyson pointed out.

"So? What your point?"

"You suck at singing?" Kai point out.

"That's what I thought, Lets play a game." Ray sat up again, then glared at Kai, draining in whatKai just said.

"Like what?" Kenny piped from his seat.

"Truth or Dare?" Max asked.

Ray lend forward in his seat, "Yeah, starting with..." Ray looked all around the bus, all of his prey, "Kai."

"Don't even." Kai hissed.

"Dare or...Dare?" Ray asked.

"Thats not-"

Ray strightened his back, "Answer, choose!"

"Dare." Kai hissed.

"Dare you to sit with me lover."

"I'm not your Love Ray." Kai spat, moveing up to his new seat.

"Kai, I dare you to sing!" Kenny spat with bright eyes.

"What! Wait, it's my turn!"

The four lend in closer to Kai, "Sing, sing, sing!"

"Sing what?" He hissed.

"Cotten-" Rayas cut off by Dizzy.

"EYE JOE!" Dizzy rang.

"You're kinding right?" Kai sighed.

Ray shook his head 'no'. After all,Kai had to losen up, get rosey cheek every once in a while.

"Red-eyed-something-or-other. I've been married long time ago. Where did you come from, where did ya go, Where did you come from Cotten-eyed Joe."

They all laughed, not that Kai was a bad singer, but because he really sang it. maybe no the first part but it was good for the most part.

Kai waited for them all to stop laughing, they did.

"My turn, Max I dare to be a night person. The kind that goes to clubs and wears black leather and is wild, not kiddie like."

"Fine. Then starting as soon as we get to the Hotel." Max looked at Tyson who was smiling, "What are you smiling at Tyson."

Tyson shook his head, "Nothing."

Kai smirked at Tyson, "I know what's going on in your head Tyson."

"And Just what are you trying to say Kai?"

Kai mocked Tyson, Shaking his head, "Nothing."

"Very funny Kai." Tyson hissed.

Kai lend forward, "Don't talk in your sleep then, you moron. Shall I share what you say?"

Tyson's eye widen with fear, "No, No I don't want you too!"

Kai sat back in his seat, smirk and all. Max, Kenny, and Ray were all disappointed. They wanted to hear what Tyson said. What ever it was, it must have been good to make Kai black-mail and Tyson freak out.

"Kai I dare you to be kind, and childish, like me, but the twist is, you gotta act or be horny at times. Wear bright colors, hit on everything you see that is human at least 10 times a day, starting as soon as we get to the hotel."

Kai glared, but said nothing.

Tyson scratched his head and watched sparks fly between Kai and Max. It was getting good, real good. Kai being nice and Max acting his age; things were going to change.

"Tyson, I dare you not to be a pig when eating, generous, not so out spoken, Like a little shy school girl... and were green formal clothing." Kai dared.

Max raise a eye brow and turned to Tyson, who was smirking.

"Fine. And I dare Ray to..." Tyson paused to think, "be like those pole dancing girls. Like someone who is trying to make someone horny, touchy-feely, and wear revealing things."

"Okay... At least I'm not the shy school girl." Ray added, acting like one to mock Tyson.

Tyson smirk, "You do that pretty good Ray, How much do you practice?"

Ray just held up his hand.

"Lets raise the stakes." Kenny suggested lifting his head up away from dizzy.

They all looked at Kenny.

"Let's say who ever doesn't do their part, has to... give up blading."

"No" Max and Kai shouted in union before Tyson and Ray could.

"Okay. How about, wearing french maid's outfit for the ones who don't do what they're supposed to do and the ones who do, gets money." Rai suggested shifting his wight to sit more comfortable in the seat.

"And just how do you prepose we do that?" Kai asked.

"We all put a bit of cash in." Tyson added, lying his head on the seat.

"For how long?" Max questioned, smirking.

"2 weeks?" Kai suggested.

"For a month." Dizzy protested.

"I like her idea better." Ray pointed out.

They hit another bump, causing Max to fly into the bus floor.

"How do we... make sure that no one takes the money, how will it be safe?" Max asked rubbing his tush and geting back into his.

"I could hold it. I'm not playing so." Kenny offered.

Tyson got a little taller and his lefthand disappeared. Kai raise his eye brow and stared at Tyson.

"Didn't bring much money with me. Only a 20. Thats all I could get for certain reasons." Kai said, watching Tyson.

Tyson stopped whatever he was doing and sat back down. He finally lend over the back of the seat and handed Kenny a 20 and a 10. Max gave two 20s and Ray gave one 20 and a 5.

"That makes a total of 95 dollars and Kai?" Kenny stuck out his hand.

Kai flipped a 20 be hind him, which Kenny didn't catch.

"Okay, now with my add of 200 dollars and Kai's," Kenny looked up to see his team mate wide eyed, he continued, "20. That make it...315 dollars. This all starts as soon as we get to the hotel."

The bus hit it's biggest bump and stopped, letting a ssssss noise come out. Kai quickly place his hand on the window beside Ray's head, make a loud smack noise. All heads turned to Kai. Kai place his hand, that was closest to the back of the seat, on the inner thigh of Ray's leg,slowly making his way up. He tilled his head and gave big puppy eyes at Ray.

"Do you have any candy Ray? I love candy! Candy-Candy-Candy!" Kai asked in a fast, childish voice.

Ray just looked at him and at Kai's hand that was now touching his horny member. Kai had to make someone else horny before he could, plus it was just a little childish touch. Not like he meant to do it. The bus driver stood up;

"Your hotel stop." The bus driver announced.

Kenny looked at all of them, "Kai is totally in the lead."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first chapter, oh that was interesting. Yup! review and give me your thoughts about my story, should I continue? kai's a horny little devil.

--Different Realities

...My reality is your worst nitemare...


	2. SHOE!

Disclaimer: don't own.

okay they are doing this for a month so there will be are round 30 chapters or so...Maybe less... a lot less... each day will be different...

**Advice to life:**

This is...only apart of...inchoate... the beginning within... let it soon incinerate and become a middle...and let the end, end but be incorruptible.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

SHOE!

Kai pushed himself back up with a smirk on his face. Ray's face was priceless. Kai grabbed his stuff from the backseat and continued to go to the hotel. Kenny followed in suit. Kai stopped at Max and Tyson's seat. He opened one of his bags and pulled out a leather outfit.

Kat handed it to Max, "Here you go Maxie." Kai smiled.

"Thanks Kai."

"Remember Ty-ty, think green!" Kai told Tyson, also in a childish voice.

Kai began his walk off the bus followed by Kenny. Ray finally snapped out off where ever and grabbed his bags. Kai was a good distance from the bus and Kenny ran to the old hotel that looked kinda like a barn but had traits that said other wise. Kai gave a side glance to something, Tyson did the same. The both raised their left eyebrows.

"Ty-ty?" The Kai and Tyson both mummbled. The both shook their heads.

Max already had his american bags in hand when Ray stopped in front of him. Ray looked at both of them.

He tried to sound as sexy as possible, "if you two need anything, anything at all, just let me know. Oh and Max darling," Ray brought his face close to Max's, "I'll be waiting for you."

Max could feel Ray's warm breath on his lips. Ray tilted his head just a bit, he almost let his lips touch Max's, but stopped and brought his head back and back into the standing postion. He winked and continued to walk off the bus to the hotel.

Max blinked and sat very still until until he feel a very soft tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, but um, I need off." Tyson spoke softly, in a shy kind of voice.

"Huh? Oh yeah, okay." Max got up and out of his daze.

He handed Tyson's his bags, which Tyson took like he was scared. Max walked off the bus, followed by Tyson who was looking at the ground and said nothing. Max pulled out his CD player as he held the hotel door open. Tyson entered and Max turned on his CD player and listened to a old CD of Gorillaz. He started to he bang, acting like a teen who hate his partents and wants his freedom.

Max walked in and calmed his dancing to see Kenny throw his hands up in the air and his mouth moving face. It appeared as he was one of the singers from Gorillaz. Max chuckled to himself. Ray walked up to Max with a pissed look on his face.

"Life is, to know the def--What do you mean their isn't any ban--put cha on the highchair, you." Was all Max heard as Ray pulled his headphones away from his ears and dropped them.

"Alright, alright, I get the point." Max spat rather loud. Max took off his headphones to listen what Kenny was huffing and puffing about.

"We NEED a bank. They don't have much money." Kenny told the man.

"I sorry sir, we have the little town be hind us but nothing fancy. Which mean's no bank."

Max and Tyson exchanged looks. No bank, No money, No fun.

"But we're here for two months and two weeks! We're to train! How can we get supplies?" Kanny yelled.

"Sir...Sir...Sir please calm down." The man tried to reason with Kenny.

Kenny walked over to a window. Max and Ray walked over to Kenny, Kai skipped, and Tyson, walked over to him in a shy maner. Kenny didn't move or say anything for a while. Tyson stared down at the ground, Ray twirled his hair suductivily, Max just stared in shock, and Kai shifted his wighted from foot to foot, sighing a lot. Finally Kenny turned to face them;

"You guys, this could mean war, against all of you. I don't have money to spare and this town is small so nothing is costly. Who ever wins the dare of the month thing, they aren't going to be working. 315 dollars is enought to last a month and two weeks for this town. The rest of you, are going to have to find work, to pay for everything. The BBA has the hote1 cost covered but everything else is out of your own pockets. Me and Dizzy will be the deciders of who wins. I'll ask all of you what the other has done and I'll watch the hotel cams. start acting cause you'll never know how's watching."

"No candy?"

Kenny smiled, "So far, I think Kai is in the lead." Kenny walked through wait room and up a flight of step which must have lead to the rooms.

The Lobby was small and had a couch, a green chair that was kinda big, and a love seat. Their was one oil lamp and one side table which was by the couch. Ray pushed Kai up against the wall with a smirk on his face.

"Kai if you really want candy, come to my room to night." Ray told Kai pushing his body into Kai's

"I'm sorry Ray but I can't."

"Oh? And why not?" Ray asked.

"Cause." Kai asked witha smile on his face.

"Cause why, Kai?" Ray asked.

Kai snickered, "Cause thats when I go night-night."

Kai slid out from between Ray and the wall. He grabbed his stuff and started spinning to the stairs. His bags flowed into the air, defying gravity.

_Note to self: Kill Max when this is over._ Kai repeated told himself in his head.

Max scoff and place his headphones back over his ears. "This party animals gonna go to sleep. Nocturnal people like myself hate this dull daylight hours." Max calmly said as he made his way up to the stairs.

Ray was stuned. Tyson slowly pulled his bags to the wall and walked behind Ray.

Ray jumped as Tyson softly tapped him on his shoulder.

Ray turned to him, Tyson looked at him. His incandescent eye's, they like he had nothing wrong ever in his life, like the innocents of a child, a shyness within a raging soul. With Kai's indomitable spirit, this look, it was all Ray wanted. The look he would never get from Kai but from someone he didn't love.

"Sorry. I'm going to go to the town to by some green outfits. I'll be back later." Tyson spoke softly.

"What? Speak louder." Ray told him.

Tyson looked down at the ground, "I'm going shoping."

"Umm... Okay." Ray turned to get his bags, "I'll tell the others." Ray looked over his shoulders and kissed the air.

Tyson smiled and turned to the door. He pushed the door open and dropped the act of shy school girl.

"Damn that was fucked up." Tyson shook his head yelled. He turned to walk around the hotel when a sharp pain struck his head. "Ouch! What the hell was that?"

Tyson spun around to see on the ground was a black shoe with a red zig-zag type strap, like a russian shoe.

"Sorry Ty-ty!"

Tyson looked up to see Kai sitting on the window seal of his bed room window. A dangerous, childish, mistake. The hotel was only three stories. Tyson picked up his shoe. When he looked back up to the window Ray was standing there. He tossed the shoe back up but it wasn't close enough to the window. But that didn't stop Kai from trying to catch it.

"KAI!" Ray yelled.

Kai grabbed shoe but was falling to the ground. Ray grabbed his leg but ended up falling out of the window too. Kai was laughing his ass off and Ray was yelling at him. Kai ran against the wall of the hotel and jumped from it. Ray grabbed Kai around the waist. Ray landed on his feet, Kinda like a squat, with Kai embraced in his arms who had his knee brought up to his chest. On impact of the wight, Ray fell on flat on his ass and then to the laying down postion.

"Kai your such a dumbass!" Ray yelled.

"Gezz chill out, it's not like I haven't done it before." Kai scoff letting his feet touch the ground but not moving off of Ray.

"So the fuck what! Don't you dare even think about doing that again!" Ray spat.

"Fine next time I'll do it without thinking. Hey Ty-ty, will you prrutty please get me some candy." Kai asked in a childish voice.

Tyson just nodded and walked away.

"Whats up with the "Ty-ty" thing?" Ray asked spreading his arms on the ground.

Kai shrugged, "I donno."

"Kai, for as much as I like this postion I hate to ask, but could you please GET OFF OF ME! I think I'm laying on a rock!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two is up. okay, now in the next chapter, lets see what tyson buys that totally applys to the School Girl rule and Max goes clubbin and ends up in Kai's arms, limp, right in front of everyone.

Does anyone have a suggestion to what They should do? I won't need many as of right now but I would like some cause some of mine such as of right now.

--Different Realities

...My reality is your worst nitemare...


	3. Go Ahead and Laugh

disclaimer: Don't own.

okay I just thought that u people should know. I usually call Ray, Rei. so if i miss up and put Rei insted of Ray, for give me.

* * *

Chapter 3

Go Ahead and Laugh

Tyson keep running around the hotel until a little path was visible out of the middle of a forest. Which wasn't a big distance from where he begun to run. Tyson walked to the little town. The little path had lights with a candle at the top, but wasn't lit. The ground was dusty with very little pebbles, nothing bigger. The first shop Tyson came across was a light tan color and had like a staw roof.

Their were shirts, pants, shoe, and other things in the window. Tyson looked around, very few people were seen. The shop was just as good as any he assumed. Tyson began his walk to the door. Just a arm's length away from the door, Tyson reached out to grab it. A ring of a bell was made when the door opened making Tyson pull his arm away.

A girl, about his age, bumbed into him on her exit from the store. She looked up at him and smiled her 'I'm sorry'. Tyson smiled back.

"You're cute, you gotta name hot stuff?"

"My name is Tyson, the famous beyblading champion." Tyson stuck out his hand stuck up his head proudly. He put his gaze back onto the girl when his hand stayed empty. She had a look of disgust.

"Oh puh-lease. You are sooo not worth my time. I'd rather clip my gran gran's toe nails before I would conversate with an airhead like you."

The girl pushed Tyson out of her way and stuck her nose in the air. Tyson just stared, trying to soak in what just happened. Kai would have been her best friend for that...

Tyson pulled the door open and entered the shop. He walked in and looked at the surroundings. An old man with a broom stick. The old man looked looked up from sweeping and watched Tyson for a moment, who was still daze from what happened.

"Don't worry about her, every guy wants her, never gets her. She'll toy with guys like that, even the new ones. Don't waste your time on her, she is after all, a lesbian."

"Huh?" Tyson drifted back to reality just enough to hear the word lesbian.

"The girl." The old man pointed a shakey finger to the door.

"Oh right, Do you have any green, formal outfits?" Tyson asked.

The old man lend his broom against the wall. He raised his eye brow.

"A green gormal outfit? For like School?" The old man asked.

Tyson cling his fist together, "Do you have any?"

"Yes. Yes sir, I think we do." The old man shakedly walked down one of the rows of clothes.

Tyson crossed his arms, proud. "HA! And Hilary said I'd never get anything done!"

The old man stopped, _The uniform is for a young lady?_ He listen for what else Tyson had to say.

"I'm glad that Hilary-"

The old man stuck his finger in his ear, for better heard.

"-is-" The old man coughed, then continued to listen to Tyson.

"-my sister."

_Oh he has a sister? That so nice of him, little young'un goin to get his sisters uniform._ The old man continued his shaky walk to the front counter.

"She'd drive me crazy." Tyson finished, the old man was behind the counter digging around, "I'm sooo glad Hilary isn't my sister."

Tyson walked up to the counter. The old man put up three dusty, boxes. Tyson opened the first one. It was a two piece, a lacy lime green shirt and a lacy lime green skirt. Tyson frowned and went to the next box. It was a three different colors but the main was color was green. It was a dark blue, purple, and a yellowish green. It was a dress with some kind of over coat sewn on. It was monstrous.

The old man put a shaky finter on the last box. it was actually huge.

"I think this one will be your choice." The old man pointed out with a wink.

Tyson set aside the poor excuse of a dress and opened a box. Inside was a full outfit. The were something close to a mix breed of combat boots and hooker boots. They were either a very dark green or black and they came up about mid shin. The socks were like hoes but came up to mid thigh. The shirt was silky and sleeveless. It had white frills with green beads at the end of the frills on the bottom of the shirt and a blue and white drangon on the left hand corner. It was a dark green.

The skirt was layered about three times. The under layer was lacy and white. The length was just above the knee. It was the color of the shirt. The very top layer was silky but the middle layer was velvet. Everything was his size.

"Now, I think this is the best deal ever. The other outfits you need to find the shoes and sock, but with this, it's all there! It's even the same price."

Tyson put the amount of cash of the price.

"May I wear it out." Tyson sighed.

The old man gave him a funny look and nodded his head while pointing a shaky head to a door with the words 'Changing Room' on it. Tyson walked into the room. The old man shook his head.

"Hilary must be his older twin." The old man whispered.

Tyson had everything on. It fit just right. The shirt looked kind of stupid. Tyson looked inside of the box. It was full of white paper. Tyson noticed something. It was Dark green and silky, like his shirt. He pulled it out and found it's pair. It was gloves. He put them on. The gloves came up between his elbow and shoulder. It had a string to keep it snug at the spot were it was supossed to be. It had a small flap a the string that came down to his elbow and the flap was cut in the back. At his hand the glove was just around his finger but opened.

Tyson sighed and took off his hat. It didn't match. He walked out and sighed at the old man's face. Tyson looked at the shelve of candy bars. He grabbed 5 and purchased. His walked back to the hotel was disturbing. Tyson pushed open the hotel door and stepped into the lobby. He didn't stop until he heard something hit the floor. He rose his head.

Kai's mouth was wide open, his hands looked like they were holding a book, and the book was on the floor. Kai's mouth twinged. Kai couldn't help it. He fell out of the seat his tushy had occupied when Tyson's face turned red as a ripe apple. Tyson sighed and walked to the stairs, throwing Kai's candy bar at him. It didn't stop him from laughing tho.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ha ha ha! tell me... What do you think would make Ray slutty Make up wise? black eye liner, red lip stick? Hair down or put up in another way beside his wrap?

please tell me and REview!

I have the next chapter pretty much typed...

--Different Realities

...My reality is your worst nitemare...


	4. Choppy

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Beyblade rest assured there would be a lot less blading and a lot more physical activity of an entirely different sort. Seeing as that is clearly not what is happening on the shows you can safely assume that I do not in fact own Beyblade or anything else you may recognize.

* * *

Max stared up at the ceiling of his room. His song was coming to an end. He rolled over in frustration. 'Up-all-night-sleep-all-day' wasn't something he normally do.

"What if they don't have have any night-time things?" Max sighed.

Max rolled over to his other side. His foot started to tap with the beat of the new song that had just started. It was a funnier, more up beat, song. A song his mom downloaded from the net. Max closed his eyes and did a odd head-bobbing dance into his pill.

----Meanwhile----

Ray picked up a pair of his pants, from his silk bag, full of silk clothing.

"Too baggy! Not Sexy or Slutty!" Ray huffed and threw down the pair of pants.

Ray plopped down into his bed with a sigh. Ray could pick, No, what he really did was flirt, So, Ray could flirt with Kai, but hell, Dress slutty? In front of 'Mr. Ice Captain Hottie'? Ray sighed...again.

Kai...?

Ray sat straight up in his hotel bed. Kai had gone into the woods, after his smart move of jumping out of the window. Ray shook his head at the mental replay picture.

"Dumb Ass..." Ray pointed out.

Ray pondered some more. _Would Kai mind? It would be logical that Kai would be pissed._ Ray got up from his bed.

He walked over to the door. _Must make sure it's clear..._ He stuck his head out of the door, silents was key. Ray's eyes narrowed, swiftly his head turned left. _Clear._ Just as swift, Right. _Clear._ He pulled his bead back into the room with all silence intact.

Ray place his hand on the door and slowly, very slowly, pushed it to it's frame. Ray turned the door knob, trying to make less noise. The door was snug in it's frame, He slowly let the door knob go.

Ray turned on his heel, pressing his back against the door. His eye narrowed again. His eyes became shifty. _Maybe some one got past me while I was inspecting the hall?_ His eyes switched from left to right, right to left, and back.

Clear!

His eyes narrowed to a sly level. He smirked, a lot like Kai's smirk. He turned back to the door. _Last thing I need is for Kai to walk in..._

Click.

The door was locked. Ray approach the luggage that belonged to the sexy Russian, Kai. The brown leather handle of one bag was in the firm grip of the Ray's hand.

He Lugged the bag to his bed. Ray grabbed a pair of scissors. The zipper was pulled to the other side, Making it open.

On top was Kai's green, formal, school uniform. Ray smirked.

"Oh that sly Russian." Ray giggled, "Poor Tyson..."

Ray set the uniform aside. Finally, he found what he was looking for. Ray pulled out a pair of Kai's black, leather pants. They were a bit big on Kai, he only had three pair pairs like that, pants that were big enough to fit Ray.

Ray trotted over to his bag and pulled out a leather jacket with a red collar and red down the front. It was sleeveless and it had only a small bit of zipper that was between the navel and chest with a small hoop for the zipper. The front of the jacket came to the middle of his thighs and the back was just a little bit past his ass.

Ray pulled open a pocket in his bad and pulled out a leather bracer along with midnight blue and sun kissed blond hair dye. Tonight was the night Ray was going to change and hopefully for the better.

--Meanwhile--

Max stood up on his bed. Who would've know that this song could have been so lovely to dance too? Max slung his head to the left and threw his right arm in the air, dancing the same way you do when your parents say they're going to store and your home alone and no one can see you. Yes, that means dancing like a complete idiot.

Max repeat his nice little dance move except alternating sides. Soon his feet started to move and bounce on the springy bed, losing himself in the music and unaware of the world around him.

"Max?"

Max threw his left foot down on the bed, catching only the side of the bed and ending up going to the floor. Max's hands flew up into the air as he screamed and hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Ouch..." Max whined as he removed the headphones. The blond American pushed himself off the floor and turned to the door.

"It's almost eight thirty at night... and I got you a candy bar." Tyson threw the candy bar to the bed the was between them, "and what where you doing?"

"Uhhh... nothing?" Max tried.

Tyson shook his head side to side, disapprovingly.

"What time did you say it was?" Max asked, changing the subject.

"About eight thirty now. There is a pub in the village, I remember passing it."

"Thanks Tyson... and nice outfit." Max turned to the luggage and began to pull out clean clothes.

Tyson just glared, giving one that would impress Kai, "Well just so you know, this place, has it's own lesbian."

Max turned his head slowly, wondering if he had heard right. A...Lesbian? Max straightened himself and faced his blue haired friend. "Come again?"

"Yeah. She has red hair, green highlights. Looks like a city girl. Surely not around here. Really stuck up, you can't miss her man." Tyson informed.

-----------

Kai flipped a page in his book. He was recalling the very moment when he was laying on Rei. Kai wanted that feeling back, he wanted to feel the warmth coming from the neko-jin's body. He wanted to feel it so bad. Kai had built up all these feelings for the neko-jin for the past year now, but there was no way he would let himself accept that he was gay! Ray might be comfortable with this but He sure as hell wasn't.

Kai flipped the second page in his book. Even if he didn't remember a damn thing from the last page.

"Hey dizzy? Have you ever seen Max hold a book?"

Kai looked up and saw the smaller brains standing in front of the stairs. Smiling wickedly, hair hanging over his eyes, his glasses glinted in the the light the the lamp provided.

"Are you suggesting something Kenny?" Kai raised a brow.

"That's for you to decide Kai. It's just that I've never seen Max still enough to hold a book, with him being childish and hyper and all." Kenny turned to walk up stairs, "Night Kai."

Kai closed his eyes and sighed. Kenny was right. If Kai was to act like Max, that means no books. After this was all over, Kai was going to get Max to read a book. One way, or another. Kai placed the book on the side table next to the chair he had so comfortably been sitting in.

CREAK!

Kai froze at the new sound. What the hell?

CREAK!

Kai straightened his body and listened. A soft hand touched his body, gentle and smooth, smelling of lotion, a dark complexion, nicely done nails, a warm emitting from them to the point of ecstasy. Ray wrapped his arm around the chest of the team's captain. He whispered something into Kai's ear.

"What?" Kai could only manage to whisper.

Ray closed the space between the two of them. Letting his body fit almost as if it was puzzle to Kai's body. Ray put his free hand around the teens waist, giving a tight grip so that he wouldn't try to move away. Not like he was going to.

"I said-" Ray began, breathing hot air on Kai's lobe.

"What in the-I mean, What the fuck?" Max correctively said.

He had been standing there, watching, these two people he called friends-no family, He watched them do..do..do THIS! Max's mind was just blown away.

How can Kai know me THIS freaking well! Max's mind yelled and freaked.

Ray and Kai jumped apart, fear flowing throughout Kai's body, lust and eagerness building in Ray's. Max, just ready to leave for nightly doings, said no more and left the scene and uncomfortable air thick. Ray and Kai traded glances and picked seats to sit in, just to sit. Kai in his comfy reading chair and Ray in the red velvet lazy boy chair that the hotel had just bought for their famous guests.

Max walked his way down the darken path that led to the village.

"This, this is just... UNBELIEVABLE! How? Why? Goddamn it KAI!" Max ranted on to himself about what happened. No, Max didn't have this thing for Ray but... It was more along the lines of something he wanted to try. His thing, which happened to be BIG, just happened to be for Tyson. And for Kai? He just wanted to taste the captain's lips, something pure and untouched. And Ray? Something new and untouched for his body.

Max then stopped, realizing something new. Ray. He had looked much more... Different for lack of a better word. Ray looked more, delicious. No wonder Kai hadn't moved. And the way Ray smelled? It almost made Max uncomfortable in the panted area. His hair had been more, silk like and more lovely.

Max pressed on toward the village. Candle light lanterns had been lit and illuminated the streets. The buildings were dark and lined up, ally ways even darker and threaten. The darkness made Max grow cold with worry but no matter, he still moved but at a faster pace. Max looked around for this so-called "pub" that his friend, team mate, his love mentioned.

Lights hung from a noisy building. A sign hung down from a black metal bar reading: PUB. Tyson had turned out to be right. People's voices could be heard even from the distance Max was at, which was good few yards away. Every minute or two a person would walk out or stagger.

Max reached the pub and it's door. He placed his hand on the cold metal knob when it turn. Max pulled his hand back as a drunk rushed out, colliding with the blond teen. The man didn't stop but merely mutter, "Watch where your going _boy_."

"Well _Soorry_!" Max muttered to himself, rubbing his shoulder that the drunk had just rammed into.

Max once again put his hand on the door knob. He turned the cold clump of medal letting out the laughter, drunken babbling, and orders. A true Pub. Max sighed heavily and push onward. The crowed was actually thick and lively... most where drunk but still, thick and lively.

Max pulled back a stool and placed himself onto it's red cushion. The inside was wooden, not really fancy. The villagers probably couldn't afford much more than the few tables there and the small radio. Behind the counter was a women. A butch actually, go figure.

Commotion rustled behind the young American teen making him turn around to see little miss lez. Red hair with green strips, had to be her. Plus there was no way she could be so, sophisticated and not be from the city. Then the girl turned. Max's blue eyes met with her stone green ones. Eyes so pale, eyes so hurt, must have been contacts. (A/N:needed randomness, sry) Max couldn't help but to stare into her eyes.

The girl walked up to him, lovingly, full of care and grace. Her eyes kept locked with Maxie's. Soon she was so close to him, Max could smell her perfume. The smell was orgasmic. The girl looked him up and down with lust full in her eyes. Then she spoke.

"You disgust me."

Her only words.

Shocked, Max turned and order his first drink. Proving that tonight was going to be long.

-----------------------

Hours later into the night, none of the breakers could go to bed. So what better to do? Sit in the lounge doing absolutely nothing. Kai, trying to be child like, had found a straw...and paper. He had his very own collection of spit balls on the ceiling. Ray, trying to be slutty and seductive, was twirling his newly colored hair and lustfully sucking on a sucker. And Tyson had his hands between his knees and his knees turned in and his feet slightly turned out. And Kenny, looking at them all with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Pardon me, but do you boys know this fellow?" Two men asked, hold a fully drunken blond.

Kai jumped out of his seat, "MAXIE!" He exclaimed.

The men let the young boy stagger over to the others and they exited. Maxie drunkenly walked over to Kai and poked him into his chest, "You! YOU!"

"Um, Yes Maxie? I'm Kai. Remember?" Kai told him. Max walked forward and tripped over his own feet and just happened to land in Kai's grasp. But that didn't stop Max from talking.

"Yeah, Yeah I know who you are. Oh god do I ever! You listen HERE buddy!" Max looked at Kai then to his hand and then all over the room. "Where's my beer?"

"Maxie, you don't have one. You don't need any more, now what where you going to say?" A sweet and innocent voice piped, Tyson, of course.

"Oh, right. ANYways, Kai, my friend. I'm going to kiss those delicious lips of yours, BUT NOW! We are not going to tell Tyson. I don't wanna ruin ANYTHING I may ever have with him."

Ray's mouth dropped. Kai's mouth closed. And Max, got closer to Kai's lips. Tyson was too shocked to do anything. The bile smell of the alcohol waved itself into Kai's nose. Kai felt soft and tender lips on his just until he felt all of Max's weigh throw him to the floor. Finally the blond had passed out.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Ray lunged down to the floor. Jumping like Spider man, over the top of Kai's head. Ray had landed on top of the unconscious Max. Ray spun around and pulled Max's head up and his own fist back.

"No!" Kai yelled and tackled the neko-jin. Pushing him into the floor and holding him down.

"Dizzy, your getting this all on tape right?"

"Yes, and would you like me to send it to Mr. Dickerson?"

"That would be lovely."

* * *

There, i'm done, I finally posted this chapter. I didn't really wanna write what i didn't have here. So please just over look the chopy sentences and the randomness and ...BLAH. 

+Different Realities+


	5. fight! Fight! FIGHT!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Beyblade rest assured there would be a lot less blading and a lot more physical activity of an entirely different sort. Seeing as that is clearly not what is happening on the shows you can safely assume that I do not in fact own Beyblade or anything else you may recognize.

Yeah i kno, i haven't updated...

anyone up for a beta-ing? I've got two stories that need it. (this one and another one) I need someone who's kinda like me and who won't dis any idea i may make up. and I've got some weird ones but i also need someone to tell me if they are too weird that only would take them. And you gotta be trust worthy!!!!!!!! I don't want my idea's taken!

WARNINGS:

I've Put in some GRAPHFIC WORDS!!! and I mean GRAPHFIC!!!

I've decieded to put those lines things for event breaks or what ever you call it. It's 1:01 am now and i'm gonna post ya this chappy now.

**I AM SORRY TO SAY THAT I HAVE CHANGED RAY'S NAME TO HIS JAPANESE NAME ****REI**

* * *

_Dear Kenny, _

_Well, I would never have thought this would happen. I thought they were all like family, but from what you have said in your latest e-mail, I would have to agree that the lack of money would have a big toll on them. I will send you money shortly, I'm having that new girl send it as soon as she gets in. It will have $5,000 total in it. Please do tell me of any other happenings that may occur. _

_Your friend,_

_Mr. D_

Kenny's eyes zipped across the e-mail. Last night had proved to be long. Oh so long. Tyson and himself had to haul the pass out Max up to his bed while Kai held down a very livid Rei. Even though it was Kai holding Rei down, he still wanted to kill Max.

Kenny didn't fail to notice Mr. Dickerson said nothing about Max's drunken confession. Only time would tell if that proved to be a good thing or bad. But it also made him wonder how many of the beybreakers were... "different". The thought actually freaked him out. So that was it, he was a homophobic person and that was all there was too it. He didn't want to act different because they were friends but... Max was gay and gay was gay. Kenny sighed and shook his head.

"Damn Dizzy, he was only my friend for my body..."

"Kenny, your eyes are brown, go take a shit." Dizzy replied.

* * *

Max groaned and slowly pushed his head from his pillow. He felt like royal shit everywhere and to make things better all he could remember was that stupid girl with the snot hair. The feeling of being watched cut though his closed lids causing him to open one. Kai was sitting on the other bed and Tyson was standing up by the door. He didn't look like himself.

"I feel like shit." Max's rough slept voice seeped through the silence.

"Here, this will help your hang-over." Kai chirped as his hand pushed out a mug of warm coffee. Kai had been used to so many hang-overs, so being Russian, his knowledge of them and his alcohol tolerance, he was fit for the job.

Max just lifted his head off the pillow with a deadly glare. Coffee was dirt or at least that's what it tasted like. How was he supposed to drink that icky stuff? With the painful throb that pinned at his temple his hand reached out to foul substance. He didn't shy away from the taste of chocolate and slight hazel nut. It was quite good.

Kai just grin. He knew Max hated coffee so he made a special cup just for him. Some of his imported coffees that the cost was more than his life worth. He knew what exactly Max would like he just didn't know if the combination would work.

"Thanks Kai..." Max said as if he was sore and injured.

Kai nodded and pushed him off the bed and moved toward the door. He gave a quick glance at Tyson who was still in that green formal wear. Luckily he ran around in his undies until they were clean. Kai slipped through the door and with a soft click, it was closed.

Max turned his head to Tyson as he started to mumble something.

"We are on fire, we have desires, but one is that way. One beyblader is gay. But we don't to be mean, since a queen, don't ask me, Which beyblader is gay. Tell me who. Aint saying that it's Rei. Aint saying that it's Kai. Tell me who. I never want to hear you say, Which beyblader is gay." Tyson's glare drifted down to the floor. He could no longer look at Max. It was almost... to disgusting to him.

Max's soft gaze became a cold hard glare, "Now I see him, he's in women's clothes. But he don't need an I.D. He like Green Dresses. He's looking really Gay, and he really pulls it off." With a few change of words, a death match of glares, the room slowly grew heavy.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me you liked Kai?" Tyson questioned. He didn't like the fact that his so-called best friend held secrets from him.

"Because I fucking don't." Max stated, eyes still met with the other's.

Tyson threw his arms to the side, "Bull-fucking-shit! You went off and fucking kissed him and passed out in his goddamn arms!"

"Don't say that damn word!" Max Yelled back his face getting redder from anger.

"I'll say it as much as I fucking want to! Goddamn! Goddamn! Goddamn!"

Max scrambled off his bed, his cup spilling it's contents on the bed spread. Max was inches from Tyson, glaring at him like a mad man. His eyes dared him to say it again.

"God. Dam." Tyson spat.

Before time slowed, Max grabbed Tyson the neck and raise his fist. Tyson hit the floor hard and his face feeling like a brick had hit it. Then a massive weight fell on him as he was flipped over onto his back. The brick feeling came repeatedly. He took about seven hit before his brain kicked in. He was punched for the 8th time when he swung back, knocking Max off of him enough to for him to scramble onto the floor with him. Soon Tyson slid his fingers through the silky hair of the American and took a grip.

Tyson's eyes widened as a small drop of blood hit his friend's forehead. His own blood. With a rough tug, Tyson pulled Max's head off the floor and slammed it back down on the hard floor. And once again, he pulled Max's head back.

* * *

Kai slowly tilted his head up and raised a brow. What the hell? He brought his gaze back down to Rei who was still pissed but just as confused as the dueled hair. Rei tossed down his sucker as Kai dropped his paper and spitted out his straw. Then it was a race to the noise and Kai was in the lead. Kai and Rei grabbed a hold of the walls and rails as they ran up the stairs. Kai drew his head down as he threw himself up the steps two at a time. He wasn't a Neko like Rei but he was extremely fit that made up for the lack of cat like effects. He pumped his legs up the stairs.

Rei wasn't that far behind. He didn't have to hold his head down like Kai. He had grace from his Neko side but he didn't have Kai's grace from years of dance lessons that the Abby offered. But somethings were better than others. Kai moved up the stairs with speed so at a turn in the stairs he put his foot on the wall to push off of to get up the stairs with out the amount of energy that Kai had to use.

Kai threw open Tyson's door and stopped in shock.

Max had Tyson's head in his hand as he slammed his on the wall. Once Tyson's head hit the wall he cringed and turned and threw his fist into the side of Max's face sending him a few steps back only to come back at Tyson and grab him by the shoulders and sent his knee into Tyson's stomach. Tyson doubled over and hit the floor when Max used his entire fist and forearm to strike Tyson's back. Tyson slowly push himself onto his back in just enough time to catch Max's foot from stomping on him. With a quick turn of the blonde's foot, Max came stumbling down and meeting Tyson's kick flipping him toward the floor beside him.

Rei plowing himself into Kai kick started his mind. Rei was already scrambling to the blond who was going back at the Japanese boy. Kai pushed his entire body off the floor with a push-up motion and ran to the the bleeding Tyson. Kai grabbed him by the upper arm and swiftly pulled him across the room. While Tyson was still in shock and still sliding across the floor, Kai took the opportunity to flip him and pin Tyson's arms and legs with his own accordingly.

Rei had Max in a chicken arm lock with his head pushed into the floor as he had seem Kai do to any fan guy who touched him and a few times done on Tyson.

"Don't Move or I'll break it!" Rei threatened to Max who was pissed and bloody with his own and Tyson's blood. Rei was breathing as heavy as Kai. This fight was not expected, not from these two.

Kai leaned into Tyson's ear and calmly spoke loud enough for Rei to hear as well;

"I'm going to let you go now. If you make even the slightest violent move, I'll beat the shit out of you."

Kai slowly moved off of Tyson, giving the boy some room to move and to make sure that if needed, he could quickly pin him again.

"Same-same goes for you Max!" Rei agreed as he saw Kai get up. Rei's hands slid back to his sides. He had never felts so edgy or his blood so hot. He was shaking while Kai was perfectly calm. He tried to tell him self that it was from years of training that had happened at the Abby. It was still embarrassing to see that he was a mess and Kai was his normal self.

Max huffed and wiped off his pants and wiped away the blood that was running from his nose and from his mouth. He was a mess but then again so was Tyson. But every time he looked at Tyson, his heart tore. On his third fight ever well maybe there was more but a fight with Tyson? It hurt him like hell but to say that he loved Kai? To keep saying GD went he _knew_ he hated it? Why? And he would NEVER kiss Kai. Would he?

"Fucking whore..." Max spat at Tyson.

"You Goddamn Cunt muffin!" Tyson spat right back. Kai looked at Tyson. He would have to remember not to get drunk around the Japanese boy any more...

"FUCK YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Max tossed his head toward Tyson, his eyes red and his cheeks shiny from the salty tears that he was shedding.

Max pushed his way past Rei, It was time to go out and about. Or at least to the bathroom to clean his self up. He couldn't tell what hurt more; his heart, head, or his hang-over. But he was in serious pain.

Max left with a slam of the door. Tyson yelled out in pure rage as he sunk down to the floor on his knees. He now had tears down into his eyes as well. He pulled his fist back and began throwing aimless punches into the already abused floor.

"I. HATE. YOU. TOO. ASSHOLE. MORON. DUMASS. JERKOFF. GODDAMN HOMO!" Tyson only paused to toss another punch to the ground, throwing random insults to the blond who was no longer there.

Rei walked over to the crestfallen boy when there was a noticeable amount of blood on the floor. Rei lowered himself to the floor beside Tyson and wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him into a bracing hug. Tyson grabbed at Rei and cried. Only around his friends—his family, would he sob like a little girl.

Kai walked away from that scene with a simple touch on Rei's head to let him know he was going. Kai walk down the stairs in a paced manner, hot on the trail of the American. Kai stuck his hands in his pockets as he followed the blond who was a good distance in front of him. Kai knew where he was going, the pub, the one place you could soak your sorrows in a shot of toxins.

It wasn't that much of a walk and the lighting was just being put out. Max was already sitting at a bar stool with a White Russian. Kai swiftly moved through the crowd until a Red head with stone green eyes matching the green highlights clung onto him for dear life. Crimson pools looked at her, making her lock glazes. She was about to say something but was stopped by Kai gentle touching finger upon her lips.

"Get the hell off me you hideous rag doll. I've slept with prostitutes who smell better than you..." Kai whispered gently and yet with a hint of death in his tone.

Shocked Kai moved out of her clutches and moved toward Max once more. Kai place his ivory hand on a stool next to Max and pulled it out for himself to sit upon. Kai sat there with a White Russian. Max was the first one to break the silence between them.

"Did I really kiss you Kai?"

Kai took a drink of his liquor, "Yup and if it had been any one else, I would have beat them since less. But you were drunk and I see you as... A little brother but one who has those benefits. You know, the ones that experiment with but because I see the little brother in you, I'd never do such a thing."

Max sat and soak up what Kai had inform him of. He began to smile. He felt some-what the same about Kai. But he did want to experiment a little with him. Just a little.

"Plus you also kind of passed out in my arms. Your one heavy fucker, do you know that?" Kai's eyes seemed kind and caring when he looked at his friend who was a royal mess.

Max looked at him and into his captain's eyes as if Kai had every answer to the world. Hell for all he knew, Kai probably did have every answer, but he was just wanting one.

"Kai I..." Max began but couldn't finish.

Kai look away and continued to stare back at nothing, "I know Kid. I know you don't love me. I don't really care who you love, that's your business. But I do know that I'm not the one your after."

"Thanks Kai. So does this mean that if I have some kind of problem I can come to you and talk to you about it." Max asked giving Kai one of his 100 Maxie Happy-go-Lucky smiles.

Kai gave him a stern look, "As long as it's not personal about your body movements and such."

Max just laughed at the Ice captain and tried to take another drink of his White Russian. Funny thing was, he never really like drinking and he only knew of this one because Kai got drunk to high heaven with it one to many times. He ended up singing "_Barney's on Fire_" with Tala on the street, both drunken stupid.

"Hey Max?"

The American reverted his gaze to the duel hair.

"Will you help me do a favor since you've just confessed your devoted hate for Tyson?" Kai questioned.

"Well that depends on what it is and what I get out of it." Max gave him one of his cute 'I'm-paying-attention-but-still-confused' looks

"I flirt with you, you flirt with me, We get really 'buddy-buddy' in front of Rei. But of course we still have this bet going on so we'd have to act accordingly. But I want to make Rei jealous and maybe you can get Tyson to confess liking you? And I can give you a sugar high from hell with all the chocolate shit I'm getting." Kai proposed.

"Ok. I can do that. It'll be fun and I'll be expecting that candy." Max stated and continue to finish his drink.

So they sat there, plotting and drinking.

The sun had not yet fully rose of the tree fulled hills. Or mountains. Or what ever they were. Point being was that it was still very dark and early and Rei was still pissed. Rei was so enraged with Max's actions from the night before and he had already made it through seven suckers. He was plotting against the blond american. Things were not going over so well in the teen's sleep depraived mind.

So, this is what he had gotten to so far. He was going to take up revenge for himself and start hitting on the little school girl Tyson. He remember the Max mentioned something about liking him or something like that. He just couldn't let the blond go so easily. And Kai had even gone after him! And so after about 30 mins of the entire ordeal, Tyson had calmed down and so Rei had left the room to go back to his own plotting. How could Max even do that to poor little Tyson? How could he have kissed Kai?! HIS KAI! This so meant war!

* * *

Yes yes I kno, it was a LONG time period to up date. And look at this short chapter! ack, well at lest it is a chapter.

Well, as for the beta-ing, you gotta e-mail me about it. my email is reachable on my page. so leave me a comment . Hell, send me a message even if you just wanna do one weather it be this on or the other one.


End file.
